


Welcome to the New Year (pt 1)

by disneyhogwarts



Series: Welcome to the New Year [1]
Category: Brave (2012), Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (2013), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disney, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Disney, F/M, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyhogwarts/pseuds/disneyhogwarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna and Merida are back in action, for their third year at Hogwarts. But on the train, Anna embarrasses herself in front of her crush, Kristoff. What happens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the New Year (pt 1)

Merida and Anna giggled as they boarded the train. This was going to be their third year at hogwarts, at the prime young age of 13. ”Are you ready for a new year, Merida?” Anna giggled as she helped her best friend aboard the train.

"Of course! Up to our usual shenanigans," Merida laughed.

Hopping aboard, they found somewhere to sit. Next to them, was Kristoff, (someone Anna had a giant crush on,) another 3rd year, but in Hufflepuff, and Elsa, Anna’s sister (A 4th year Ravenclaw).  
Merida giggled and nudged Anna, who was a bright shade of red. “Of ALL the cars, you had to choose the one with my sister AND my crush?” Anna furiously whispered into Merida’s ear.

Merida looked back at Elsa and Kristoff, and burst out laughing. Anna turned a deeper shade of red.

Both Kristoff and Elsa were, to say the least, confused.

"I’m just going to leave…" Kristoff said, despite a dawning smile on his face.

"No!" Anna yelled, her face turning a deeper shade of red every moment. "I mean, uh… no. Well, you can, but you don’t have to, as in, please don’t leave, I-uh… don’t like 3 people in a carriage. You never know who else could sit with us."

Kristoff laughed. “I’ll just sit back down then.”

Anna grabbed her carry-on bag and furiously wrote a note to Merida.  
If you dare make me do this again, I will kill you. It’s already bad enough Elsa doesn’t know!

Merida laughed. “Calm down, they won’t know a thing!”

Anna eyed Elsa, who was giving both of them a suspicious stare, through her book.

"Weeelll… maybe she knows, but he won’t ever guess!" Merida said.  
Anna looked at Kristoff, who was staring out the window, with a small smile on his face.

Maybe he doesn’t know, she thought, genuinely contemplating it.  
They continued the ride there without a word, and the silence almost killed Anna. it boiled and boiled, overflowing. Not knowing absolutely killed her.

Eventually, they all landed at King’s Cross station, and they boarded the invisibly-led carriages to the castle.

"Ahh, I missed this place!" Merida laughed, as she picked up her bags.  
Anna smiled equally. They both raced inside.

They took their spot at the Gryffindor table, both giggling and starving.  
The entire hall was filled with chatter of anxious students, all whom were sitting down for too long. The headmistress walked up to the front to address them, and the entire hall fell quiet.

"Now, fellow students, we know you are all very excited at the sorting-"

"Pssst- Anna!"

Anna’s attention jerked away from the headmistress and to Merida.  
"He’s looking at you."

Anna’s eyes widened, and she turned around to see, none other than Kristoff, from the Hufflepuff table, looking at her.

She turned back around, bright red.

"Well, Merida, I guess maybe he does-" Anna felt a tapping on her back, and as she turned around, the Hufflepuff right behind her handing her a note.

"Well open it!" Merida anxiously said, as they got excited.

We’ll talk later, shorty.  
-Kristoff

They both giggled. “What if-” Merida stopped mid-sentence, noticing the entire hall was quickly staring at her conversation with Anna. They stopped and the headmistress immediately started again.

The buried their faces in the arms, giggling.

~TO BE CONTINUED~


End file.
